


My, my Arthur Bailey

by PinappleSucker420



Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Kind of smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Need more blood drive fanfic, Not really consenual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinappleSucker420/pseuds/PinappleSucker420
Summary: Arthur plays cop and gets caught.





	My, my Arthur Bailey

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know Arthur age so I said 33 which is the age of the dude that plays Arthur. 
> 
> This is my first blood drive fanfic. I love the show it was the first to surprise me in a long time. Super bummed that it canceled.

"God of the stage." Rang Slink voice in his head and like that Arthur snapped out of his little cat nap. He was in Graces car with a knife in his hand. He was exhausted from the race the day before but after that smurf orgy incident he vowed to never sleep around these people. If you could even call them people. He got out of the car and decided to go find grace a hopefully grab a beer or two maybe six. He walked around trying his best to avoid the drunken sex addicts and the red junkies. But they were in the desert with just some tents, a few buses, and a stage or two so a little contact was unavoidable. He was heading towards the scholars to see if grace would be there but suddenly out of the crowd came running a half dress women after Arthur. He  ran as fast as he could and in a attempt to hide he found himself in a unknown tent. The lady seem to of missed his little disappearing act and kept on running. The tent was kind of dark. The walls were red and it looked alot bigger on the inside. It was pretty well established with a big bed, a dresser, some chest, and some things her and there. He was getting ready to leave when he saw something peculiar. It was a top hat hanging on the side of  dresser. In fact there was a couple. Arthur made a realization that he barley whispered. "This was Slink tent." But it couldn't be his tent was near the stage. There was really no other explanation. Unless Slink had some super fan that had been wearing his clothes. Arthur came to the  conclusion after minutes of debating  investigate. Like a good. cop would. He ventured into a draw that was files with clothes and such. He didn't want to mess with anything to much. After  little investigation everything seemed to be normal thought he did find a jar of fingers but at this point nothing surprised him. The only thing he didn't look at was the chest next to Slink bed because it was locked. Arthur feeling happy  himself and  of board was about to leave but he saw a top hat and couldn't resist. He quickly snatched the  hat off of it hook and placed it on his head. As he did a small key fell out. Arthur curiously picked it up. 'It must be to the chest' he thought. He looked over at it. He felt like  was mocking him. He shamelessly smiled as he walked over to it and placed in the key. With  quick turn the large chest to expose a medium size box and the control panel that controlled there chips. He picked it up and examined the oddly colored piece of metal. He longed to have this in his hand but the locked box was scratching that part of his brain the made him wonder. It must of  important if it was more protected then the control panel. He put down the panel and picked it up. When he shook it he discover that it was very packed and pretty heavy. Arthur was studying its design when all of a sudden a sudden rush of noise came from the entrance of the tent and when Arthur turned around he saw the cold face of none other then Julian slink. "My, my, Arthur getting into a bit of trouble I see." Arthur slowly stood up still with the box  in his hand. Slink walked over and gentle took  box. "Now I would of expected the gentleman maybe  grace but Arthur Bailey the cop. Now that a surprise. " He placed the box down and placed his fingers on Arthur cheek. "Now what are we gonna do with you?" Arthur still shocked didn't  know what to do. Slink thinking fast looked at his box and got a idea and a wicked smile. Arthur noticing this tried to pull away but Slink grabbed  him and although he struggled he was no match for slink inhuman strength. Slink pushed him on the bed and started to take off his belt. "Wa- wa- what are you doing? " asked Arthur with fear in his voice. Slink didn't say a word he just smiled. He walked over and tied his arm together then by the belt yanked him up and hooked him up to the bar connecting the two bed frames. "Slink come  think about this. We can talk it threw like sensible adults." Pleaded Arthur as slink walked over to the box. He seemed to stick his whole arm into the box which was impossible saying that the box was no larger then a microwave. Arthur was terrified. He hated the smile Slink had on his face it just made his stomach twist and turn. After what seemed like decades Slink finally found what he was looking for, a long black whip. Arthur whimpered at the sight of it. He started to furiously shake his head no when Slink walked over and slowly rubbed it against his face. "Arthur. Arthur. Arthur. How old are you?" Slink asked so nonchalantly is disturbed Arthur. "33-year-old" Arthur replied quickly almost combining his words. "Wh- why?"He asked as he tried to get out of the belt. Slink noticed this and slapped him. It left a big large blotch on the side of his cheek. Arthur gasped at the burning sensation as his hand touched his cheek. "It's impolite to leave before being dismissed." Said Slink calm as can be. He almost hissed his words. Arthur was helpless. His arms were tied to the bed post and his body was hanging down completely vulnerable to slink. "Slink look im sorry. I didn't mean to look. I didn't even know this tent was yours." Slink did his he he he laught then said. "Well then you must be one shitty cop. Saying that the the box that control the bomb in your head and my top hat. Were all here and you were wearing one." Slink got really close to Arthur face and even licked him from time to time. Then he looked at his watch. "Well we best get a move on." Slink skipped over to the Top Hat and when he returned he placed it on Arthur's head. Then he knelt down and started to remove Arthur belt. Arthur frantically tried to kick Slink away but it seemed to have little effect on . He pulled down his pants boxers to expose Arthur manhood. The breeze felt good and Arthur didn't mind have Slink inches from it. "Now that those abominations you call pants are off we can start the real fun." Slink said as he stood up and brushed the dirt. He grabbed the wip and banged in against the ground. As Arthur heard the smack of the whip he let out a fearful sigh. "Now now now." he said as he slowly rubbed cold wip against Arthur bare ass. "You will count to 33 with me." Arthur shook his head as if he was saying no. He swiftly hit him leaving his left cheek red. "Count" commanded Slink but Arthur still refused. He continued to lash away Arthur ass. It must of been around tenth lash by the Arthur weakly said "one." Slink smile proudly exposing his black teeth. Slink continue to strike him and with each one he yelled louder. By the 15th one Arthur was practically screaming. It was with pain but also had some desperation to it. When he hit 20 Slink stopped when he heard more pain then pleasure. "Are you actually enjoying this?" Asked Slink genuinely surprised. Arthur didn't reply. The wip was leaving red streaks but it wasn't cutting his skin because it wasn't that type of whip. Slink waited for couple seconds but then decided to investigate. He walked over and stopped in his tracks and gasped when he saw Arthur long hard dick. "My my Arthur Bailey. You like this don't you? Being tied up and abused." Arthur quickly said "No" and looked down shamefully while his cheek turned a light shade of pink. Slink smiled and walked over to Arthur and slowly started to move his hand up his thigh. "Admit it. And we can continue. " Say Slink as his cold fleshy hand was getting way to close to Arthur cock that was soaked with precum. As much as Arthur hated emit it he would of killed for Slink to drop to his knees and put his soft lips on his tip and slowly consume him. He would bob his head up and down and it wouldn't be long before he would lay his back, yell, then cum all over Slink face. " Im waiting." said Slink impatiently. Arthur snapped out of his day dream to find himself even harder. "Please." He finally said softy. Slink smiled widely he stopped touching his thigh and slapped him on the ass leaving a mark. Slink continued to wip Arthur counted. Was more moaning then numbers really. They finished and Arthur was ready to burst. Slink loved seeing him all worked up like this he almost felt bad for the man. He let Arthur down and he raced out not even pulling up his pants all the way. Once outside he found the nearest corner and barley touching his piece he came. He shamefully left and found the nearest to get fucked up in. While slick simply continued the rest of his night as normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I do play on posting more Julian and Arthur fanfic.


End file.
